halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara's Art is Always a Blast!
"Deidara's Art is Always a Blast!" is a 2012 Halloween episode of Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals. Summary Tsunade speaks to Shizune about her idea to hold a fun, western style fall festival for everyone as a reward for being so safety conscious now. Meanwhile, Deidara and Tobi are overlooking the giant pumpkin bomb Deidara made. He plans to detonate it while inside the village, knowing how much destruction it'd cause. Tobi doesn't really think they will take it as a threat since it'd blend in well with the festival Tsunade plans to hold. While they overlook the flyer, Deidara questions Halloween, then calls it weird as Tobi tells him it's an American Holiday. Hearing this however, he plans to use his giant bomb pumpkin since it will blend in perfectly. After he puts it away he starts to walk, unaware that he dropped it... As Deidara walks around, he sees Lee, Tenten, and Neji discussing how they had been put in charge of this festival and ideas. Neji questions what they could do, since none of them really know what Halloween is about. They also do not have a lot of time. Seeing this display, Deidara decides he'll intervene and they assume he was asked to come to liven up the Halloween events. So Deidara chooses to roll with it and they ask him to teach them about Halloween. He starts by saying that scary creatures come out to scare people, but the team doesn't understand it. So he starts over, stating that people dress up in costume and trick or treat for candy. Neji refuses, claiming that pestering people is rude. Tenten tells him to stop being so uptight and Lee suggests they create a willing enviroment for candy givers, that way it isn't impolite or rude. After questioning the next thing Deidara explains they begin to wonder if maybe he isn't telling them the truth. He acts hurt by this, but Lee convinces him not to give up. With some convincing, Deidara agrees to work with the trio in order to make a rocking Halloween Festival. Deidara tells them to clean up the tombstones, get sacrifices ready, light a fire, and do a whole bunch of dancing come festival time. And soon the entire area has been set up. Tsunade comes by to check out the work everyone has did and soon comes the night and the party is ready to begin. Lee thanks Deidara for what he did when Tobi appears and shows him the bomb he left behind. He pulls it out and lights it, but much to his surprise Deidara grabs the bomb pumpkin and Tobi, then he flies away as it explodes. The following day, Tenten reveals to Lee and Neji that Tsunade hadn't sent for Deidara or Tobi. The idea to have a Halloween party had been thought up on the spot. When Neji questions this, Tenten feels as though she had seen them before, but she can't think of how. Meanwhile, Deidara and Tobi are very battered and bruised from the event that took place the previous evening. An unhappy Deidara plans to get even more revenge while Tobi demands he be given a new partner. Cast Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:2012 releases Category:Originally aired on TV Tokyo